Gundam Hero
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: Well really, um.... i cnt say


Gundam Hero

Parings: Heero/Duo

Summary: Heero forgets their anniversary and leaves the sex fiend celibate and in need of a bed companion… sadly he returns to his alcohol case and where is his lovely hubby, locked in his office on his laptop… or is he?

Duo POV

Heero walked in after a long mission, a long box tucked under his arm.

He grunted a greeting in my face as he kissed my cheek and walked past and up the stairs of our two story house and up to his work room, shutting and locking the door I heard the bolt slide home.

"Nice to see you too sweetie, after a month and a fucking half," I snapped after him. I pulled the string to the kitchen entry way dropping the banner 'Happy 10 year Anniversary' I sat at the table in a lavishly decorated dining room which I had spent nearly three days on, due to supplies and painting. The bastard, of course had forgotten about our special and very important day. I hope he rots in that damn workroom.

After my brief lonesome dinner, I went to bed, removing my hair from its constricting braid and fell into a dead sleep.

At midnight I woke up cold and alone. I threw on my fluffy robe and padded my away across the cold floor to Heero's workroom.

"Koi?" I asked with a light knock upon the door.

No answer.

Instead, I was greeted with the sound of his second love....

That damned laptop.

The rhythmic clacking of he keys drives me insane as it goes on and on and on, never stopping for hours on end. He should have given up by now but no that ass-hat is still going at it.

"Fuck you too." I yelled slamming my hand on the door. "Remember who you married, asshole."

Childish, I admit as I kicked the shit out of the door and marched, as well as I could while limping, down the stairs to my alcohol cabinet.

I nurse a bottle of vodka as I fume about Heero. Eventually I return to bed drunk as a skunk and pissed to hell.

The next morning I ate breakfast, alone. I went to check on Heero, who was still on that damned computer. I heard the occasional curse of annoyance and then the annoyed slamming of the keys.

I crossed my fingers in hopes of him coming out but no he remained in there and the rhythmic clacking continued with renewed fervor.

I cursed and went to my liquor cabinet pulling out my special custom made Deathscythe flask with my private mixture of assorted alcohols.

The entire day was spent sitting outside Heero's workroom, nursing shots, occasionally getting up to grab a new bottle. My alcohol tolerance is high so it took several bottles before I passed out.

I woke later with a raging head ache in the same place, after I pissed showered, worshipped the porcelain god and then showered I ate a small dinner.

~*~

Two weeks have passed and I've yet to see hide or hair of my beloved bastard, and my liquor supply has been drained of life.

I've left food for him which disappears sometimes so I know he's alive in that locked room, and the insistent clacking was another hint.

I drove to Costco, with his credit card, and bought over 3000$ worth of liquor and a larger cabinet to hold them all.

When I returned, he was still in his room. I growled and set to washing the dishes.

~*~

It's been a MONTH, and oh GAWD, I'm going crazy. My cock is harder then steel and jutting out like a beacon. Our fucking dog is looking hot right now.

Masturbating helps but nothing beats a hot throbbing cock driving unforgiving into the body's tight depths spurting its thick hot seed hard and deep splashing against ones inside.

OH GAWD, I JUST GREW HARDER!!!

I lay weeping on my bed. Two and a half months without sex is now a new record for me. God, I'd dry hump anything to relieve the pressure.

I'm tempted to become unfaithful and get screwed by a stranger.

~*~

It's been a month and a half since he returned and locked himself in his workroom. Three months since I've had a decent fuck. I allowed out dog to fuck me for gods sake, and even though wolfhounds are well hung, it isn't like being rode like a bronco.

I lay writhing on my bed cursing my koi in every language I know planning a thousand ways to destroy him in the dear future.

A light sheen of sweat covers my body as I moan begging the god of sex to send someone to relieve me.

As if my prayers were heard the door opened. Soft luscious lips covered my own, and a hand ran up and down my body.

When his hand ventured to cup me I spread my legs, and made soft mewls, begging the man to fuck my brains out before I lose my mind.

His thick cock pressed against my tight entrance. I tensed pushing against him trying to take him in. The pop of penetration had me crying out and the firm sliding of his body sliding into mine. The hot turgid flesh felt so good as it stretched me wide to accommodate its glorious size.

When he had buried himself to the root, he drew back and slammed into me. His thighs slammed into my ass as he speared me. The sweet pleasure of it had me cumming. Each of his hard quick thrusts increased the pleasure of it as he hit the same sweet stimulating spot with perfect accuracy.

He powered through four of my orgasms before his thick hot seed rushed up into my anal canal filling me completely.

I was satisfied, my heart pounding so fast I was sure it would run away. The hot cum was already cooling on my chest and in my hair; his seed ran thick and warm between my ass cheeks.

I brush my fingers though the messy chocolate hair realizing who my angel was.

My koi.

He saved me from the brink of insanity as I straddled the fence.

Now that I was myself again, I punched the shit out of him.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Three months" I snarled. "Three months is a new record for me. You forgot our anniversary and your virtually ignored me for what? To play with your laptop? What is it your mistress? Your other man?"

"Wait. How log have I been home? I thought I'd been home a couple weeks." Heero said

"A month and a half, you you've spent cooped up with your computer."

"Actually." He gave me a sheepish look. "I was laying guitar hero. Wu-fei dared me to get a perfect on all songs on all levels so I was doing that the entire time. I managed to do it too. My band, the Gundams, have a shit load of cash."

"Oh so I was abandoned for a game?" I pouted.

"It's addicting." He said trying to placate me.

"Yeah right, so is alcohol." I snapped struggling to get out of bed.

"Oh Duo." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you I promise."

Three hours later found later we found ourselves locked in his workroom playing guitar hero co-op mode; A couple dozen tubes of bengay and Dramamine close at hand for use.


End file.
